Rocky Roads of Life
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Sequel to Believe Again. Married life is supposed to be full of love, and laughs, and joint bubble baths, but life's never that easy for our Dynamic Duo. Just when things start looking up, it all crumbles back down. EO.
1. Chain Reaction

**A/N: Laila is now four. Elliot and Olivia were married on Valentine's Day. Casey is dating Munch is five months pregnant with a boy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

* * *

**17****th**** February 2010**

**4:16pm**

Elliot, Olivia and Laila walked in to their apartment. Elliot and Olivia had picked Laila up from Casey and John's house on the way home from their honeymoon.

"What the ----?!" Elliot nearly yelled in shock when they walked in to find their home had been broken in to and thrashed. Lamps were smashed on the floor, couch thrown over, DVDs and CDs all over the floor and the laptop computer had been opened and moved. It looked like the intruder was looking for something specific.

"Matthew must've done this." Olivia thought out loud.

Laila must've disappeared in to her bedroom because she came out calling her mother.

"Mommy, someone stole my necklace." She said sadly as she carried out her little jewellery box.

"Which necklace, honey?" Olivia asked, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"The cross one."

"The one that I gave you, Laila?" Elliot asked.

Laila nodded, sadly.

Elliot kneeled down in front of her and caressed her cheek.

"That's alright, sweetheart. I can buy you another one."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning Casey walked in to the squad room with her hands on her baby bump.

"Hey Case." John said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

He put his hand on her belly. "How's our son?"

Casey smiled. "He's good. He just kicked in the elevator."

John smiled and rubbed her belly. "That's nice. I've thought of a name for him."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked as she sat down in Olivia's empty seat.

"Nicholas. We can call him Nicky for short."

Casey nodded and looked down at her belly, rubbing it. "Hey Nicholas."

Olivia and Elliot decided to visit the squad so they dropped Laila off at kindy on the way.

Olivia was dressed in tight light blue jeans, red halter neck top and black boots. Elliot was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and white running shoes.

The couple walked in to the squad room, hand in hand.

"Wow, you've gotten bigger in the last few days, Case." Olivia said with a smile.

Casey looked up at her best friend from the seat.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Liv. You were supposed to come back and hang out with me last night." Casey said with a playful pout.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, Case. Our apartment was broken in to while we were away.

"Oh gosh. Is anything missing?"

Olivia nodded sadly. A few very personal items. Laila's cross necklace that she got for her birthday, mine and Elliot's engagement plate that you bought, the video of Laila's birth ----"

"Elliot filmed Laila's birth?" Casey asked in shock.

Olivia shook her head. "No, a nurse did while Elliot held my hand and encouraged me because I was exhausted."

Casey nodded. "What sick individual would take personal items like that?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Most probably Matthew but I want everything back."

Elliot's desk phone rang and he walked over to answer it.

"Detective Stabler, SVU."

"_Hey, it's Melinda. I have two things to show you and Liv."_

"Ok, we're on our way." Elliot replied and hung up.

"Liv, we've got to go down to the morgue. Melinda had two things to show us."

Olivia nodded. "Ok...see you later, Case."

"See you, Liv."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked in to the morgue to see Melinda with two folders in her hands.

"Hey. I have the results on the fingerprints in your apartment."

"Why are you giving them to us? Elliot asked.

"Who cares, El. It was Matthew wasn't it?" Olivia was determined to prove that it was her ex-boyfriend.

Melinda shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Matthew died of a drug over dose the day before you went on your wedding." She informed them and passed the death certificate to Olivia to prove it.

Olivia sighed and Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Then who was it?" Elliot asked.

"Gary Lasko."

Olivia leaned in to Elliot and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh God."

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Who is he, baby?"

"An ex-boyfriend. He was one of Matthew's drinking buddies." Olivia said before looking back down at Melinda.

"Did you know that he had a record for rape?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course I do...because it was me." She whispered.

Melinda decided that it was time to leave the husband and wife alone so she backed away.

Elliot gently turned his wife around to face him. He held her close.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were raped, Livvie?" He asked gently in a whisper.

Olivia looked down so Elliot put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Look at me, honey. I'm not angry, I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Cos...cos I was ashamed. It was nearly ten years ago." She admitted.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, baby. Nothing at all." He said softly and gave her a soft, tender kiss before taking her soft olive toned han in his large calloused one. "Let's go home. We've got some more cleaning to do."

Olivia nodded.

It was nearly two pm and Elliot saw Olivia still looking through a box of her mother's old belongings, trying to make sure nothing else was missing. He was guessing that everything was there until he heard her mutter.

"Oh God, no. That stupid bastard."

Elliot sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame. "What is missing, honey?"

Olivia took a deep breath and ran a shaky olive toned hand through her medium length brown hair.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

That night Casey was sitting on the couch in her and John's house, eating a ding-dong, watching some boring game show when John walked in.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Hey baby."

"We have to go to Elliot and Olivia's apartment."  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"I just saw on the news that their apartment building is on fire."

"Casey, why don't you just ring her cell phone and see if they're alright." He compromised.

Casey sighed and nodded. "Ok."


	2. What Else Is On The Bad Cards?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

That night Casey was sitting on the couch in her and John's house, eating a ding-dong, watching some boring game show when John walked in.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Hey baby."

"We have to go to Elliot and Olivia's apartment."  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"I just saw on the news that their apartment building is on fire."

"Casey, why don't you just ring her cell phone and see if they're alright." He compromised.

Casey sighed and nodded. "Ok."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot, Olivia, Laila were standing across the street with all the stuff that they could grab from their apartment before they were evacuated. The three of them were watching the fire fighters fighting the blaze when Olivia felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She took it out and saw 'Casey' flash on the front screen so she opened it.

"Hey." She answered, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Hey. I heard about your apartment on the news."

Olivia took a long slow breath. "Yeah, they're still fighting it but to top it off I found what else the bastard took."

"What else, Liv?"

"The ring my mother passed down to me, It's a family heirloom. It's been passed down for generations." Olivia said, it was obvious that she was furious about it.

She'd just gotten married a few days earlier to the man of her dreams so it was supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life but instead her home was broken in to, very personal items were taken and now her home was on fire.

"Oh that's horrible, Liv...I'll leave you to it." She said when she heard Laila in the background, trying to get her mother's attention.

"Mommy...Mama." Laila spoke as she tugged on the bottom of her mother's coat.

"Thanks Case." She said and hung up before looking down at her daughter.

"What did Mommy say about interrupting?"

"To wait... I sorry, Mama." She said sadly, looking down in shame.

Laila only called her Mama when she was scared, ashamed or upset.

"Come here, baby." She spoke softly and picked up the young child.

Laila rested her head on her mother's shoulder as Olivia walked back over to Elliot.

"They've put the fire out and now they're checking out the damage so do you want to go to a hotel for the night, babe? It's getting late and Laila looks exhausted." He said, noticing the four year old was falling asleep in her mother's arms.

Olivia nodded as she guided his wife to the car with his hand on the small of her back.

He unlocked the doors and hopped in as Olivia buckled Laila in to the back seat before she got in the front passenger seat.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke the next morning feeling really ill. She had a pounding headache and a runny nose. She placed the pillow over her head to block out the sun which was coming in through the hotel room window.

Elliot woke to see Laila sitting up wide awake on the single bed in the room. She was watching 'Dora the Explorer' on her personal DVD player.

Olivia had shown her how to use it but told her that if she wanted the DVD changed, she had to ask for it to be changed for her.

Elliot rolled over and saw Olivia covering her head with the pillow.

_Achoo._

He went to take it off but she tightened her grip on it.

"Leave it, Elliot." _Achoo._

"You sick, baby?"

"Yeah." She admitted with a sniffle.

"Well we don't start work again till Monday so you have a few days to feel better."

Laila got off the bed and ran up to her mother, finding it weird that she had a pillow on her head.

"Mommy, you ok?" She asked innocently.

Olivia lifted the pillow as a coughing fit began.

"Yeah, baby." She replied when the coughing fit ended.

"You don't sound like it, Mommy."

"That's right, Livvie. I'm going to have a shower and run down to the pharmacy for you. You and Laila snuggled up and rest, Liv while I shower. You hear me?"

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, too sick to argue.

Elliot got up and walked in to the bathroom so Laila climbed up on the bed and cuddled up with her mother. Olivia tried her hardest not to breath on her daughter because she didn't want Laila to catch the flu.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" She answered with her eyes still closed.

"Me going to kindy today?"

"No, honey, not today."

"Why?"

Olivia opened her eyes and caressed her daughter's cheek. "'Cos our home burnt down, honey. We need to look her a new one." She said and then closed her eyes again.

Laila nodded and put her hand on her mother's forehead for a second, just like Olivia did to her when she was feeling sick.

"Daddy, feel Mommy's head." She said as she saw her father emerge from the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm fine." Olivia insisted with a sniffle but Elliot put his hand on her forehead anyway.

"Liv, you're burning up. You're really sick, baby. Stop trying to down play it. You've got the flu." He said with concern for his wife.

Olivia just sighed and curled up in a ball.

"I'm taking Laila with me to the pharmacy, babe. Rest while we're gone, ok?" He said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Ok." She mumble weakly before falling asleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Laila returned about forty-five minutes later to see Olivia sleeping but you could hear that her chest was congested and there were a pile of used tissues beside the bed.

"Baby, wake up." He whispered and gently shook her awake.

"No." She muttered so he gently opened her mouth and stuck the thermometer in.

When it beeped he took it out. "Oh, Livvie. It's 101.9."

Olivia just grumble something incoherent and rolled away from him.

Fin and Munch drove past Elliot and Olivia's apartment building to see it burnt and looking like it was ready to collapse at any given moment.

"Shit, that's bad." Fin said as he drove past slowly.

"Yeah, I wonder where they're staying." He said and took out his cell phone to call Elliot.

"Stabler." Elliot answered quietly since he'd just given Olivia some medicine and she was trying to sleep.

"Hey, it's Munch. Why are you whispering?"

"Olivia's trying to sleep. She's got the flu." He said then heard a deep, painful cough from underneath the covers on the bed since she was hiding her head.

"Aww poor Liv. Give her our love. Just called to see how you were."

"I guess we're fine under the circumstances. I'm just wondering what bad thing is going to happen next."

"Yeah...well the cause of the blaze is being investigated, Elliot."

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Elliot, shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep." Olivia grumbled sickly from underneath the covers.

"Look Munch, I got to go. I'm upseting my wife being on the phone."

Munch laughed a bit. "Ok, bye."

Elliot hung up and went to get in the bed with Olivia but was stopped by Laila.

"Daddy? New DVD please."

"Elmo?"

Laila nodded so Elliot put the DVD in the player before hopping in to the bed.

Olivia rolled over and snuggled in to his abdomen, keeping her head under the covers.

"Your headache going yet, hon?"

He felt her shake her head. 'No'.

"I haven't felt this sick since...I can't remember." She whispered but Elliot heard.

He wrapped his arm around her under the covers and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Well get some sleep, babe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Family

**A/N: This is chapter is for Dramawitsvu17. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

* * *

Four days later Elliot, Olivia and Laila were staying with Kathy and the kids. They'd been there for two days.

Olivia was reading a bed time story to Laila while Elliot and Kathy were sitting in the living room talking.

"El, I want you back. I've missed you." She said, taking Elliot's hands in hers.

Elliot gently took his hands back. "I can't, Kath. I'm married to Olivia now."

"She's not good enough for you."

"And why is that?"

"'Cos she cheated on you two nights before your wedding."

"No she couldn't have. She was with Casey."

"At a cafe with two men." Kathy finished.

Elliot shook his head. "No. No. She wouldn't." He said as he stood before walking toward the spare bedroom.

Kathy sat there with a smile. "Mission acomplished."

Elliot walked in to the room to find Laila asleep on the blow-up mattress on the floor and Olivia just lying there. She was still recovering from the flu.

"Hey El." She greeted him with a smile and leaned over to kiss him as he sat down but he moved away.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Did you cheat on me?" He asked angrily.

"Huh? Of course not...I would never cheat on you." She was confused as to why he was asking her that.

"Who were you honestly with two nights before our wedding?" He asked rudely.

"I was with Casey. She brought John and he brought a friend. I can't believe you would accuse me of such a terrible thing. Screw you, I'm leaving." She said hurt.

Olivia got out of bed and picked up Laila.

"Mommy?"

"It's ok, baby. We're going." She said and picked up a bag of her and Laila's clothes.

Elliot sighed. "You're still recovering from the flu, Livvie. Don't leave. Please."

"Screw you, Elliot. I'm taking the car." She said angrily and left.

Elliot got out the front just in time to see Olivia drive away.

'_Shit'. _He thought to himself.

He walked back to see Kathy with fake sadness.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No. Of course not." She said, trying to act innocent.

Elliot scoffed. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically before grabbing his bag from his bedroom and leaving.

"Dad, where you going?" Dickie asked, looking up from his game.

"To get my wife back." He said and rushed out, taking Maureen's car.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot drove to the hotel that they'd stayed at and walked in to the office.

"What room is Olivia Benson-Stabler in?"

The African American woman behind the desk looked it up on the computer. "Room 17B, sir."

Elliot thanked her and ran up the stairs.

He finally found the room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called through the door.

Elliot could instantly identify the hurt in his wife's voice. Pain that he had caused.

"Liv, honey, it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Liv, don't play that game, you know who it is. Please let me in."  
"No." Was her flat, simple answer.

Olivia was sitting on the bed, reading a book while Laila was sound asleep beside her.

"Liv, please." Elliot begged.

"No. I don't fancy being called a cheater, Elliot."

"I'm sorry, baby. Kathy was the one who told me. I now know that I shouldn't have listened so I'll go now. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered sadly as she heard his footsteps getting lighter as he walked away sadly.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A week went by and Olivia still hadn't forgiven Elliot so she and Laila were still staying in the hotel. Olivia had just found out the day before she was pregnant.

_Start Flashback_

_Olivia had finally realized that her period was three weeks late and had finally built up the courage within herself to buy a pregnancy test._

_She dropped Laila off at kindy and went to the pharmacy on the way back to the hotel._

_Olivia was sitting on the queen sized hotel bed staring at the box for a few hours, just twiddling with her fingers. She wanted to give Laila a younger sibling but now didn't seem like the best time with what was currently happening._

"_I can do this. I can take care of two children alone, if I need to." She thought to herself before finally grabbing the box off the bedside table._

_She went in to the bathroom and took the test before leaving it on the side of the sink and walking back out of the bathroom to try find something to occupy herself for a few minutes until the timer went off._

_When the timer eventually went off, startling Olivia, she walked in to the bathroom where she took a slow deep breath and quickly picked up the test to end her torture. It was positive._

_Olivia looked up at the white ceiling with a sigh as she ran a shaky olive toned hand through her hair. "Wow... I guess the next step is to tell Elliot. Not today." She said the last sentence as she looked at her watch._

_It was time to pick Laila up from kindy. Tomorrow Dickie and Lizzie would pick her up on their way home from school so that the Stabler children could spend time with her since they saw her as a little sister. They didn't care about genetics._

_End flashback_

Olivia was pacing around the small hotel room. She was still trying to come to terms with her surprise pregnancy. She and Elliot had been using protection since Olivia was scared to fall pregnant again so soon because the last two times Matthew had killed her unborn child and she was having occasional nightmares although she wouldn't admit to it.

Her cell phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts. She answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Benson." She answered automatically.

"Liv..."

Olivia instantly the concern and panic in her husband's voice. "Elliot what's wrong? Is my baby girl alright?" She asked in a major panic.

"Something happened while the twins were walking her to the house."

"What? What? Tell me please." She begged fearing the worse.

"It's better that I explain in person, honey. Come down to Mercy General Hospital." He informed her and heard the dial tone straight after. She had hung up.


	4. Truths

**Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

* * *

Olivia raced in to the hospital out of breath since she ran. She found Elliot waiting for her.

"Please tell me that Laila is alright. Please." She begged.

Elliot put a gentle hand on each side of her soft olive toned face, cupping it as he looked in to her deep mocha orbs.

"Laila is fine, honey. She's just fine. Calm down..."

"Then what happened?"

"Dickie...he...as...was shot protecting her. Someone was trying to kidnap her."

"Will he be ok?" She asked concerned about her step son.

Elliot shurgged and took a deep breath. "Doctors don't know. They said it's touch and go."

"I..I need to see my baby."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Sure, honey." He said and led her to a little room.

Laila and Lizzie were sitting at a little table drawing, trying to keep their minds off what happened.

Laila looked up when the door opened and saw her mother. "Mommy!" She called out and ran up to her.

Olivia scooped up her young daughter and held her close.

She began to do a once of her daughter, checking for any injuries herself.

"She's fine, Livvie." Elliot assured his wife.

Olivia nodded and gave Laila a kiss on the cheek before placing her back on the floor. "Baby, go back to Lizzie. Mommy and Daddy need to have a grown-up talk."

Laila nodded. "Ok, Mama." She whispered and ran back to her step sister.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "We need to talk." She said.

The two walked out of the room.

"Liv, before you ---."

"Shut it for a minute, El. This isn't about that. Listen and don't interrupt me."

Elliot nodded and waited for his wife to speak again.

"I...um...I'm pregnant." I still need to see a doctor to confirm it but..."

Elliot smiled. "That's great, baby...I love you...Please forgive me."

Olivia sighed and a few rebellious tears fell. "I love you too... with all my heart but...you really hurt me...I'm willing to forgive but I won't forget."

Elliot wiped away his wife's tears and nodded. "I'm still so so sorry though."

Olivia nodded and kissed him on the lips which he deepened. "Been craving that all week." She said with a laugh when they seperated for air.

A week went by; They had found a new apartment, Olivia's pregnancy had been confirmed. She was six weeks along with twins. She was being distant toward Elliot and Dickie was recovering well at home.

Olivia and Elliot were woken by the alarm clock. Olivia was going to work this morning, on desk duty to be careful so the nothing bad happened to the baby and Elliot was visiting Dickie.

Elliot woke and noticed that it was yet another morning of waking with his wife on the far side of the bed, away from him. She'd forgiven him and kissed him the day that she forgiven him but now she had been practically ignoring him and now he'd had enough; he was going to have a serious talk with her that night.

He watched Olivia get up tiredly and walk in to the bathroom, surprisingly she didn't lock the door so Elliot waited a couple minutes before getting up and walking in to find her in the shower washing her hair. He quietly undressed and hopped in to the shower behind her. She turned around, looking none too impressed. "El, what are you doing?"

"I need to know what is wrong, Livvie." He said gently and rubbed her still flat belly.

Olivia sighed and pushed his hand off gently. "El...not now."

"Liv please...I said that I was sorry."

"El, it's not that. It's..."

"Is it about the babies?" He asked softly with his hand on her belly again.

Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah. Some of it...Look could you please get Laila ready? We will talk tonight. Promise."

Elliot nodded and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips before getting out, leaving his wife to her thoughts.

Elliot walked out and in to Laila's bedroom.

"Wake up, honey." He whispered, stroking back her long brown hair.

"I up, daddy." She replied just seconds before her little eyes fluttered open.

"Good girl. Mommy left your kindy clothes on the dresser. Are you ok to dress yourself, sweetie?"

Laila nodded and rubbed her tired eyes as she got up.

"Ok, La-La." Elliot replied and walked out.

He walked in to the kitchen and set up three bowls and spoons before placing the milk and cereal in the middle of the circle table. He then went to check on his pregnant wife. He walked in to the bedroom to find that she wasn't there before hearing the familiar noise of vomiting.

He walked in to the bathroom to find his wife fully dressed and kneeling in front of the white porcelein toilet, being sick so he grabbed a cloth and wet it before squatting down behind her. He reached around and held the cold wet cloth on her clammy forehead.

Once she finished being sick, she aburptly got up, causing her to close her eyes momentarily and take a deep breath to settle the wave of nausea that was coursing through her belly.

"Settle down, honey." Elliot cooed softy in his wife's ear.

"El, I can take care of myself. Leave me be." She whispered and walked away.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Well come and try to eat some breakfast."

Olivia shook her head as she grabbed her badge and purse. "Not hungry." She replied and walked out.

"See you, baby." She said and gave her daughter, who had just walked out of her dressed in a little long sleeved pink dress and black shoes, goodbye.

"Bye Mommy."

Olivia had just gotten to the front door when she felt her husband's large calloused hand on her soft olive toned left hand.

"Livvie..."

Olivia turned around to face him. She had some stray rebellious tears fall from her deep mocha orbs.

"What's troubling you, babe?"

Olivia sighed. "We'll take tonight. I promise. I gotta get to work. I love you." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the apartment.

Elliot sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Captain Cragen, SVU."  
"Hi Cap. It's Elliot."

"What's up? I wasn't expecting to hear from you till lunch time."

"There's something from with Liv and she won't talk about it until tonight. Could you please keep an eye on her today? Please don't tell her though."

"Sure, Elliot."

"Thanks. Bye." He replied and hung up before walking in to the kitchen to Laila.


	5. Worries

**A/N: It's too hot again today and I can't be bother writing an author note. It's TOO hot for March... Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

* * *

Olivia walked in to the squad room to see Munch staring at her as she put her purse in her locker and her coat on the back of her black leather chair.

"What?!" She snapped at him.

Munch just shrugged and muttered something under his breath before returning to his paperwork.

After that outburst Fin didn't even bother to speak. That girl was definitely hormonal and was not to be messed with.

By twelve o'clock Olivia had made atleast six trips to the bathroom, she'd finished her paperwork and had enough; so had everyone else at that point. They loved her but her hormones were making her crazy. One minute she was yelling, the next on the verge of crying.

Cragen walked up to her desk and leaned in to her so he could whisper. "Go home, Liv. Elliot is there waiting for you. I told him to take the rest of the day off and take you somewhere nice; just the two of you. I'll pick Laila up from kindy. Liv, you need a break." He spoke in a fatherly tone.

Olivia slowly nodded, knowing she wouldn't win. "Ok." She said as she stood.

She grabbed her coat and purse before leaving the squad room. If truth be told she wanted to go home anyway.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Six months pregnant ADA Casey Novak walked in to the squad room, expecting to see Olivia sitting at her desk but she wasn't there.

"Hey Case." Munch said as he walked up to her.

"Hey John." She hugged him.

She was happy to see him especially since she'd had a rough morning.

John rubbed her extended abdomen. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Where's Liv?"

"She was sent home to spend time with Elliot. For a much needed break. She was overly hormonal and driving everyone crazy."

Casey sighed and nodded in understanding. "You wanna come out for a late lunch then?"

"Sure." He replied and took her hand.

They walked in to the elevator hand in hand.

"John, do you know what's going on with Olivia? I've barely seen her the last couple weeks."

Munch shrugged. "Beats me, honey. You will have to ask Olivia."

Casey sighed and rubbed her baby bump. "Yeah."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to their new apartment to find candles lit and a path of red rose petals.

"El?...Elliot?" She called out in to the apartment after closing the door behind her.

She got no reply so she followed the petal path in to the kitchen where she found the dinner table all set up romantically.

Roses in a vase in the middle, Olivia's favourite meal served up on their finest china plates and wine glasses. Olivia's was filled with milk and Elliot's was filled with white wine.

"El..." She called softly before she felt arms wrap around her abdomen, resting on her still flat belly and the person kissed on the neck. She jumped. He had startled her.

"It's alright, baby. It's me." Elliot said and gently turned her around to face him.

"What's this?" She smiled.

"A romantic meal for my beautiful pregnant wife." He replied with a smile before pulling out a seat for her.

She sat down and Elliot pushed her in before taking his own seat.

"This is so sweet, El but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Elliot put his hand on top of his wife's. "It wasn't any trouble at all. I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El...Is this a bribe to get me talking?"

"No...But is it working?" He asked with a small laugh.

Olivia smiled. "Maybe."

Olivia got halfway in to her meal and began playing around with her food. She was pregnant. With twins. She should be hungry. Should be eating more then usual not less. Was it because of the morning sickness that morning? Was it even her first morning of morning sickness?

"Liv, eat up, hun?" Elliot put down his fork and looked sadly in to his wife's deep mocha orbs.

Olivia put down her fork and tiredly rubbed her olive toned face.

When she looked up again Elliot could see the pain, confusion and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He got up and walked around to her before kneeling down beside her.

"What's going on, baby?" He asked in a concerned whisper, taking her soft hand in his calloused one.

Olivia looked beside her, in to her husband's caring, trustworthy cerulean blue eyes. No words needed to be spoken. The husband and wife were so in-sync with each other. They could read each other's eyes.

"Honey, there is no need to be scared. Matthew is dead. We live in a new apartment so I'm sure Gary doesn't know where we live." He spoke honestly in a soft caring voice as he gently caressed the top of her soft olive toned hand with his thumb.

"But Gary is still out on the streets. The police at the 33rd precinct _(A/N: I don't know the number of the precinct near where Elliot lives so I made it up.)_have him nailed as a suspect in the attempted kidnapping of Laila and for shooting Dickie but they can't find him. It's like he just dropped off the face of the Earth, El. Are we ever gonna be safe?" She was now rubbing her still flat belly in fear with the hand that Elliot wasn't holding.

Elliot sighed. He felt bad because he didn't have an answer for his overly hormonal pregnant wife to put her mind at ease so he just picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She was trying to fight him.

She could walk by herself. She did not need to be carried.

"I'm taking you to bed. You need to rest." He was very careful as he carried her. He carried her like she was a delicate flower; like she could break if dropped. Like porcelein or glass.

Olivia looked in to her husband's cerulean blue eyes as he delicately laid her down on the bed. She didn't say a word, her loving husband could read the question on her mind through her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I will baby." He verbally replied as he stripped down to his boxer briefs.

He climbed in to bed beside his beautifu glowing pregnant wife and she cuddled in to him with her exhausted head resting on his abdomen.

"I love you." She whispered ever so lightly before her deep mocha orbs slowly drifted close and she fell in to a deep sleep filled with dreams.

Elliot looked down at her as he gently stroked back her soft brown hair. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before rubbing her still flat belly. "And I love you too, babies."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was finally home time and Laila was expecting to see her mommy at the door to pick her up but instead she found her 'Grandpa' Don.

"Where's mommy, grandpa?" She asked innocently.

She was worried. Her mother usually picked her up and if she couldn't she told her who was picking her up. Was Mommy hurt? Was Daddy hurt? Where was Mommy?

Cragen took the young girl's little 'Dora the Explorer' school bag, putting it on his shoulder before difficultly kneeling down to the four year old's height.

"Mommy needed a break. She's spending some alone time with daddy so you're coming down to the precinct with me for awhile. Uncle Munch is there. He can tell you another one of his crazy conspiracies and Uncle Fin is there too. He might teach you another rap." He tried to reassure his 'grand-daughter'.

He could see the sadness in the little girl's whiskey orbs as she nodded slowly with her bottom lip sticking out.

She wanted her Mommy. A Mommy-daughter hug. They always shared a mommy-daughter hug when her Mommy picked her up.

Cragen eased himself up and took Laila's hand, walking her to his car.


	6. Mini Liv

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Laila.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Laila walked in to the squad room with Captain Cragen close behind, watching her every tiny step.

"Uncle Fin!" The bright four year old ran up to her favorite 'Uncle.'

"Hey, it's mini Liv." He laughed.

Laila stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her little whiskey eyes turned a dark chocolate brown, which made everyone laugh. "It's Laila. Not mini Liv." She managed to sound serious before bursting out laughing, just a second later.

"If you say so, mini Liv." Fin picked her up and placed her on his lap so he could teach her a new rap.

"Captain?" Munch spoke up from his desk.

"What's up, John?" He asked as he strolled over to the detective's desk.

"We need to pick Olivia and Elliot up. Gary Lasko was sighted near their old apartment building."

Cragen nodded. "Ok. The two of you go pick them up. Laila, come in to my office, sweetheart."

Laila jumped off Fin's lap. "Ok, Grandpa."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Harder...Faster, El." Olivia panted as Elliot passionately thrusted in and out of her.

She hadn't slept very long when she woke and asked her husband to make love to her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pumped in and out harder and faster, as requested.

"I'm getting close, Livvie." He panted in to her ear.

"Wait for me." She reached down in between their sweaty, naked bodies to stroke her own clit to help her orgasm along but Elliot gently grabbed his wife's wrist.

"Let me, baby." He moaned seductively.

Olivia nodded and moved her hand away so Elliot teased her sensitive nub causing Olivia's breathing to quicken more as her climax was building.

Elliot felt his wife's inner walls clench around his throbbing shaft.

"Let go, baby. Let go." He spoke in an enticing whisper as he swipped her clit one more time.

Olivia orgasmed hard, screaming her husband's name. She was breathing heavily and was seeing stars.

Elliot followed suit and emptied his seed with in her. He didn't slide out of her straight away. The husband and wife didn't want to lose contact so he gently flipped them over and Olivia lied on top of her husband, contently.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Shit. Who the hell is that?" Olivia complained and got off her husband.

"I'll get it, Liv." Elliot put on a pair of sweat pants and went to answer the door as Olivia got comfortable under the covers.

Elliot opened the front door to fin Munch and Fin. He immediately thought that something was wrong with Laila. "Is Laila alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Laila is fine. She's with Don." Fin assured him.

"What's wrong then?" He was confused as to why they were at his front door if Laila was fine.

"Gary Lasko was sighted about five blocks away; near your old apartment building. The captain told us to pick you and Liv up. You should bring some clothes too."

"We are not going in to Witness Protection or some house in the woods." The handsome detective insisted.

Munch shook his head. "You aren't but we need to keep you safe."

Elliot nodded. "Come in then. I'll inform Liv." He walked back in to the master bedroom and closed the door.

Olivia was nearly asleep, curled up on her right side, facing away from the door. "What's going on, El?" Her voice flowed over to him but her pools of dark chocolate remained clamped shut.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Laila was sitting on her 'Grandpa's' lap as she drew a picture for her mommy.

"What are you drawing for mommy today, La-La?" Don asked the joyful kindergatener.

"I drawing me, mommy, daddy and the babies that mommy is having."

Don smiled. "Do you think mommy is having two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl?"

"I think mommy is having two girls 'cos I want baby sisters. When we find out, grandpa?" She was now looking up at Cragen with interest.

"Not yet, honey."

Laila had just finished her picture for her mommy when Olivia and Elliot walked in to the office with a black rolling suitcase and a black duffle bag.

Laila jumped off Cragen's lap and ran up to her mommy with her picture. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby." She lifted her up and sat her on her hip. "What's that?"

"My picture for you, mommy."

"Thanks, La-La. Why don't you go to daddy so I can have a really good look at it."

Laila nodded with a smile and stretched her arms for her father.

Elliot took her in his arms with a smile. "Hey princess. How was kindergaten today?"

"It was fun, daddy. We finger-painted...Mommy, you like it?"

Olivia placed it on the desk with a big smile and took her daughter back from her husband. "It's beautiful, baby. You have so much talent." She praised her daughter.

Laila nodded and yawned before resting her little head on her mother's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed her back. "Didn't you have a nap at child care before kindergaten, sweetie?"

"Nope." Was her tired response.

The beautiful detective sat down in the chair and let her daughter sleep on her while they sorted out the issue at hand.

"Ok, here's the deal." Captain Cragen finally spoke up. "The three of you will be sleeping up in cribs for the night while Munch, Fin and detectives Gauci and Sibley will all go out on stakeout. Munch and Fin will hang around outside your apartment building to see if he turns up there and hopefully they can apprehend him tonight so you can go home tomorrow."

"Will anyone be patrolling the building? Just in case he decides to turn up here." Elliot asked since Olivia was too busy paying attention to the sleeping four year old in her lap.

Cragen nodded. "Yes. Two officers at every entrance. The building entrance, squad room and cribs."

"Ok. Thanks, Captain. Come on, Liv." Elliot helped Olivia up out of the chair so they didn't accidently wake Laila up.

"What about dinner, El?" She asked as she continued to rub Laila's back while Elliot grabbed the duffle bag and rolling suitcase.

The handsome detective kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "We'll sort it, babe. Everything will be sorted out."


	7. Is It Over Yet?

**A/N: As usual thanks to my wonderful beta. Sorry for the delay I was suffering writer's block on this story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Laila.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Munch tip-toed in to the crib at about five am to find Elliot and Olivia cuddled up together on the bed furthest from the door and Laila curled up, sound asleep, sucking her thumb on the bed beside the one that her parents were sleeping on.

John gently tapped Elliot on the shoulder to wake him. Elliot woke with a start, waking his pregnant wife in the process.

"Wha—What's going on, El?" she mumbled, half asleep, rubbing her eyes.

"Munch woke me. Sorry, babe...What the hell do you want, John? It better be good," Elliot spoke, half asleep.

John nodded. "Gary is in lock up, awaiting arraignment. Which is at nine am."

"Thanks John. Did the bastard confess?" Elliot asked as he held his wife close, who was already drifting back off to sleep.

"Nah, of course he didn't but we have enough evidence to hold him," John replied before looking over at Laila and then Olivia.

Mother and daughter were both sound asleep. Laila was now lying on her belly with her face facing away from them and Olivia was still lying on her side with her left hand on her still flat belly.

"I'll leave you alone, now. See you in a few hours."

Elliot nodded and wrapped his arms gently around his pregnant wife, resting his large hand on her belly. "Thanks, John. See ya," he whispered in response before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke again a couple hours later when Olivia pounced out of bed.

"Livvie?" Elliot spoke as he opened his cerulean blue eyes.

Olivia was rushing in to the bathroom to make her first offering to the porcelain Gods for the morning.

Elliot looked over at Laila as he got up. Laila was still sleeping soundly, so Elliot rushed in to the bathroom to find Olivia kneeling in front of the toilet, getting reacquainted with last night's dinner.

He kneeled down beside his wife and began to rub soothing circles on her back as he held her hair out of the way.

As much as she wanted to be alone right now, she loved and appreciated the fact that her husband had her back, even for things like this.

Olivia began to shake and Elliot began to notice.

"Settle down, baby," he whispered.

"I don't feel too hot, El," Olivia whispered as she leaned her head on her arm which was resting on the back of the toilet seat.

Elliot gently rubbed her arm and reached up to flush the toilet. "I know, baby. Do you think you can make it back to the crib without being sick again?"

Olivia nodded, slowly and lifted her head, slightly. "Could you carry me please?"

"Of course, Liv," Elliot replied before gently scooping her up.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her loving husband's neck as he delicately carried his pregnant wife back in to the cribs.

"Daddy?" Laila asked as she watched her step-father lightly place her mother on the bed.

Elliot tucked Olivia in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before turning to the four year old. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Laila jumped off the bed and wrapped her little arms around Elliot's legs. "Is Mommy ok?"

The handsome detective picked up the small child and placed her on his hip. "Yes, baby. Mommy is alright but why don't you double check," he whispered and placed Laila on the bed beside her mother.

Laila crawled up to Olivia's face. "Mommy?"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open with a smile. "Hey baby."

"Livvie, it's 7:30. Do you want to start getting ready for the arraignment, it's at nine."

"Yeah," Olivia replied, simply as she slowly sat up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey walked in to the court room for the arraignment. One hand was on the bulge of her belly, which shelter her twenty five week gestation son and her other hand was holding her bag.  
The court room began to fill up. The perp was brought in and the judge, Elizabeth Donnelly walked in and took a seat at her podium. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honour," Trevor Langan replied. He was Gary's attorney.

"The People request remand, Your Honour."

"My client is not a flight risk. He's a respected member of the community."

"Who has stalked and tried to kill a pregnant detective with a young child. He is a danger."

"The defendant will be remanded in Riker's until trial. Next," Judge Donnelly ended and banged her gavel.

"You ok, Liv?" Casey asked as she exited the court room with Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia yawned. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. How are you?"

Casey rubbed her baby bump. "Yeah, I'm good besides a bit of a sore back. Is Laila with Don?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to send her to kindergarten today," Olivia replied, "I'm gonna feel so much safer with that bastard in jail."

"We'll put him away, Liv."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four months drifted by slowly; Casey welcomed a baby boy in to the world on the 21st of July. Connor Nicholas Novak was born at 12:02am, weighing eight pounds 1 ounce. Casey and John had decided not to get married so Connor was given his mother's last name.

Gary was sentenced to twenty five to life due to other crimes he had committed in the process of stalking Olivia.

Olivia was now five and a half months pregnant with a boy and a girl but she and Elliot hadn't come up with names just yet.

"Laila, get ready for kindergarten, honey," Olivia gently woke her daughter.

"I up, mommy," Laila replied, sitting up and rubbing her little whiskey coloured eyes.

The pregnant brunette was just about the little girl's room again when Laila spoke up. "Mommy?"

Olivia stopped and turned around to face her child. "Yes, baby?"

Laila got up and walked over to her mother, placing a tiny hand on her mother's baby bump, which sheltered her baby brother and sister. "I think we should name my sister 'Jasmine'.

The brunette difficultly squatted down to be eye level with her daughter. "That's a very nice name, honey. I'll talk to Daddy about it. Speaking about Daddy, could you please go get him?" Olivia asked.

She was having some problems getting back up.

Laila nodded and ran to get her father. She found him in the master bedroom. "Daddy, Mommy needs you."

Elliot looked at his daughter, "Ok, honey," he replied before he raced to his wife. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, El. I'm fine. I'm only five and a half months but I feel like seven," she sighed.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's extended abdomen. "There are two in there. That's why," he spoke softly and smiled when he felt the babies move.

"Laila, come here."

Laila ran over and Elliot gently guided her tiny hand to where one of the babies was moving.

Her face lit up with excitement, "Wow! Is that my brother or sister?"

Olivia looked down to see Laila's hand on the left side of her stomach. "That would be your baby brother, honey."

A knock at the door interrupted the happy family, followed by a familiar scream.

"Liv!"


End file.
